


One hell of a trip

by Graceybrook



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava needs to relax, Gen, just a little drabble, she may or may not be high, zari and nate try to contain her but she escapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: Ava has a long day at the office and wants nothing more than a relaxing evening with her girlfriend, but instead of a nice cup of tea, she accidentally drinks lyoga root.





	One hell of a trip

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take full credit for this, it was born of the group chat. That being said I hope you like it :)  
> Unbetad and posted on mobile as it's only meant to be a quick drabble

Ava opened a portal into Sara’s room but found it empty. “Good afternoon Director Sharpe. Captain Lance and the team are currently in 1978 Sweden with the jump ship. With any luck they should return soon.”

“Thank you Gideon.” Ava replied before walking in the direction of the kitchen, hoping to relax with a nice cup of tea before the legends returned. Upon entering the kitchen, she found that someone had left out a jar of loose tea, picking it up she gave it a sniff before shrugging. After the day she had she just needed a nice hot drink. She pulled a mug out of the cupboard and set about boiling some water. 

Ava cupped the warm mug in her hands and took a sip, relaxing as the warm liquid coursed through her body. There was a brief interlude of silence before she heard voices approaching the kitchen. 

“Oh hey Ava. How’s work at the Bureau?” Nate asked as he crossed the threshold with Zari and saw the director standing at the island drinking from a mug. “What are you drinking?” he asked, looking at the jar with the lid off standing on the side.

“Just some tea, I don’t know who’s it is, but they left it out and I really needed a relaxing drink after the day I had.” Ava replied, looking worried as Nate opened his mouth in shock.

“Oh shit, okay, maybe you should sit down.” Nate gestured to the table behind her. 

Ava looked at Zari and she shrugged “I don’t know what he’s going on about.”

“It’s Lyoga root.” Nate said, and Zari’s face lit up.

“Oh my god. No way. Sara is going to kill you.” Zari tried not to laugh.

“I think we have bigger things to worry about right now Zari. Like our Captain’s girlfriend who also happens to be Director of the Time Bureau, who has just ingested the lyoga root.” 

Both Nate and Zari turned back to face Ava who seemed to have zoned out of the conversation and was still drinking from the mug. “Do you guys ever think about how weird hands are?” Ava muttered looking at her own hands “they’re just things that can pick up other things.”

“Okay yeah she’s high.” Zari said dryly. “We just need to hide her until it wears off right? Shouldn’t be too hard, as long as no one at the bureau needs her should be a piece of cake. -And she’s gone.” Zari added looking at the open door. “Gideon, where is Ava?”

“Director Sharpe is currently on her way to the bridge, along with Mr Palmer.”

“Crap. Okay I’ll stall Ray, you try and get Ava to the med bay, maybe we can hide her in there.” Nate said already halfway out the door.

Zari rolled her eyes and headed for the bridge. When she got there, she found Ava pressed up against the glass staring out into the temporal zone. “Hey Ava, what you doing?” She said softly, walking slowly up to the director so as not to spook her.

“Zari you gotta look at this. It’s so trippy. It’s like we’re in space. How do you make the windows do that?” Ava’s eyes were glazed over as she turned to face Zari. 

“Ms Tomaz, Mr Palmer and Mr Heywood are on their way to the bridge.” Gideon’s voice sounded over the speakers as Zari pulled Ava away from the window.

“Who is that? She has a sexy accent.” Ava mumbled, looking around for the source of the voice. “Zari, who said that?” Ava gasped eyes widening “Is she invisible? Is she really small?”

Zari stifled a laugh “That’s Gideon, she’s a friend. If you come with me, I’ll introduce you.”

Zari practically dragged Ava out into the hallway as Nate and Ray entered from across the bridge. 

“You are acting really weird Nate.” Ray said, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work out what Nate was up to, “Are you high? I thought Amaya took all the lyoga root back to Zambesi.”

Nate chuckled, “Ray I can assure you I am not high.”

“Why did you say it like that?”

“Like what?”

“Implying that someone else is high.” Both Nate and Ray turned to see Sara stood by the door, arms crossed. “Who’s high Nate?”

“uhhhh. I don’t think I should say.”

Sara sighed and spoke to the room “Gideon. Tell the rest of the team to join us on the bridge please.”

“Right away Captain.” Gideon replied.

Within two minutes Mick, Constantine and Zari had joined the rest of the crew on the bridge. Sara walked around the bridge, surveying her team. Mick was drinking a beer, as always; Constantine was playing with his lighter and Zari was shifting from one foot to another. 

“Zari, something you want to share with the group.”

As if on cue, “ready or not here I come” Ava stumbled into the room and swayed in the doorway, “found you.” Ava said pointing at Zari who slapped her hand against her forehead.

“Ava you were meant to be hiding.” Zari hissed at the director who just giggled and bit her lip.

“Nate! You got my girlfriend high? She’s the director of a top secret government department. What if she was needed.”

Nate was about to protest when Gideon interrupted. “Captain, there is an incoming call from Agent Green. Should I put him through?”

“There’s that voice again.” Ava gasped, spinning around looking at the ceiling, trying to discover the source.

“No Gideon, just tell Gary that we’re out or something.” Sara sighed, watching her girlfriend spinning around happily.

Ava stopped spinning and swayed for a bit trying to regain stability before she spotted Sara. Ava staggered towards her and grabbed onto the smaller blonde, Sara trying to stabilise them both “You’re so pretty.” Ava giggled squishing Sara’s cheeks. “Squishy face. I want you face. Hey Zari, look at her squishy face.”

Zari’s eyes were watering as she tried not to laugh, one hand covering her mouth, the other clutched at her side. “Yeah Ava I see it.”

“Hey Sara, do you have a girlfriend?” 

Sara was trying to supress her own laughter “Yes Ava you’re-” 

Before Sara could finish her sentence, Ava started crying. “Okay, Mick.”

Mick stopped drinking his beer, seemingly completely oblivious to the last 5 minutes and looked at his captain, who nodded at Ava. Mick put down his beer and threw Ava over his shoulder. “Alright pantsuit, let’s go.”

Ava immediately stopped crying and flung her arms out. “WHEEEEEE! Sara look I’M FLYING!!”

The sounds of Ava’s squeals faded as Mick left the bridge and walked further away. There was silence for a few moments before Zari burst out laughing, unable to contain it anymore. “I’m so sorry Captain, I shouldn’t laugh but she’s just so funny.”

Sara tried not to smile as she turned to Nate. “What have I told you about leaving your tea out on the side?”

“I didn’t! I haven’t touched it since last week when I thought I was a power ranger.” Nate protested.

Sara looked around the rest of the team who all shrugged and shook their heads. “Well someone must have left it out. It didn’t just magically ap- Gideon?”

“Yes Captain?”

“Did you get my girlfriend high?”

There was silence, as if Gideon was contemplating her answer. “She needed to relax a little. She said so herself, I have the audio file.”

Sara sighed and shrugged. “Okay everyone go back to their bunks and give Ava some space. I’ll keep an eye on her.” The team disbanded and Sara waited until she was alone on the bridge before she burst out laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes as she headed to her bunk.

~~~

Ava groaned as she opened her eyes. A headache unlike anything she had felt before was pounding through her skull. Attempting to sit up Ava surveyed her surroundings, recognising the room as Sara’s on the waverider she groaned again. This couldn’t be good.

“Good morning sleepy" Ava turned to the door and saw Sara stood against the wall with a smile on her face.

“What happened?”

“Well you had a pretty strong drink last night after work. Lyoga root in fact. And proceeded to entertain my team until I managed to get you to stay in here and sleep it off.”

Ava groaned again and threw the duvet over her head as memories of the previous night washed over her “that’s it. I can never show my face on this ship again.”

“Come on Ava it wasn’t that bad.” Sara reassured, stroking Ava's back over the covers.

“I told Gideon she had a sexy accent"

Sara snickered softly “Would you like me to play you the audio Captain?” If Gideon was not an AI, Sara could have sworn there was an element of glee to her voice.

“That’s not necessary Gideon.” Sara said smiling as Ava popped her head back out from under the duvet.

“Did I ask if you had a girlfriend?” she asked “and did I then cry when you said yes?” she added when Sara nodded.

“Yes, but it was very sweet.” Sara admitted and pulled Ava further out from the covers and wrapped her arms around her. “Everyone needs to let lose every now and again; no one on this team is going to hold it over your head. And if they do, then it’s only fair to let them have a taste of it themselves don’t you?” Sara added with a smirk.

Ava narrowed her eyes, “what did you do Sara?”

“I may have swapped out John's English breakfast tea for some lyoga root after he got Mick to pick him up and copy your flying impression.” 

Ava groaned again as that particular memory reappeared. She was quick to quieten however as they heard a scuffle outside.

“Come on I think you’ll want to see this" Sara said dragging Ava out of bed so they could peak outside.

What they saw was John, running along the corridor in his trench coat and boxers screaming at the top of his lungs. “THE DRAGONS THEY’RE EVERYWHERE! THEY’RE AFTER THE GOLD! SAVE YOURSELVES!!!”

Sara slammed the door shut as John ran past them and turned back to Ava. “See? It could be a lot worse than multiple declarations of love for my squishy face.”


End file.
